


In too Deep

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Tired of having Optimus on their case for their constant bickering, Rattrap devises a plan to get him off his and Dinobots backs! But it backfires when he accidentally implies that he and Dinobot are in a relationship.
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	In too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission on tumblr! This was a cute prompt and I have a blast writing it! It's meant to be humorous with alot of implied meanings and feelings. I enjoyed playing with some time skips and POV switches with this one, so note the changes at the black lines.
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and criticism welcome. I edited it but I can miss errors sometimes. Feel free to point them out to me!

This was humiliating. A Predicon of _his_ caliber reduced to a sniveling sparking, forced to nod and agree to beration. No matter how much truth lay in Optimus Primals scolding, it still got under Dinobots thick hide. Oh and _how it itched_.

Dinobot had long since learned that he had a problem with authority. That much was a given based on his traitorous tendencies. But as Optimus Primal went about and chided him over something so comical and trivial…it made him want to rip and tear his throat out.

Rattrap on the other hand looked unbothered, as usual. He too seemed to have a problem with authority in the fact that he never took Optimus’ leadership seriously. He did his job and when push came to shove, he was a good soldier, but in his off time he was lazy and bullheaded.

“Dinobot are you even listening?”

A tiny snarl escaped his throat before he could stop it. He managed to keep his expression neutral as he looked Optimus in the optic.

“Of course…”

Their fearless leader sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture he always did when he was tired of everyone's slag but too polite to say it.

“I know you're tired of hearing this lecture, believe me because I’m tired of giving it, but you have to at least _try_ to take me seriously. Your squabbles with Rattrap have gotten out of hand, and frankly we’re all tired of it! You're grown mechs and I expect you both to act like it!”

Rattrap finally piped up with a scoff.

“It ain’t my fault lizard breath over here cant take a joke.”

 _There was that itch again_.

“A joke? When will you realize you’re not funny?” Dinobot snarled, already in a fit because of their leaders disappointment and ready to snap at the rat.

“Enough!” Optimus barked, silencing them both. “Until this stops I have no choice but to punish you both.”

“Whats it gonna be? More monitor duty?” Rattrap asked, nonchalantly picking debris from his chest fur.

“That obviously isn’t good enough,” Optimus replied, crossing his barrel arms over his wide chassis. “No I need something to stick this time. How about this. If you two can learn to get along, I’ll lessen your sentence. Until then you two are to remain in each others presence for as long as I deem necessary.”

Dinobot balked.

“What?” He roared, and beside him Rattrap had a similar (albeit smaller) reaction.

“Boss Bot what the frag is that gonna solve? I can’t spend every waking moment with this Pred. I’ll go crazy!”

“Well then I suggest you both find a way to coexist,” Optimus said, having the nerve to look smug. “Like I said, if you two can get along for a reasonable amount of time I’ll loosen the sentence. If I catch you two not doing as I ask and avoiding each other, or lying to me, then I’ll get Rhinox to cuff you two together. Understood?”

Their arguments died down immediately. Dinobot didn’t actually think that Optimus would go through with something like unorthodox, but then again he wasn’t about to risk it. Spending his time with Rattrap was one thing, but being physically attached to him? Dinobot would sooner chew off his own servo.

“Now, now don’t have those faces. You’ll see it wont be that bad once you learn to coexist,” Optimus said with a hopeful smile.

“Aw geez…this is gonna suck,” Rattrap mumbled and for once Dinobot was inclined to agree with him.

* * *

It did in fact _suck_. Optimus was serious on this threat and insisted they report their own whereabouts to him every hour. They were not permitted to tell each other what to say, or to look at each others hourly reports. If their reports didn’t match up then Optimus would be forced to investigate.

Three solar cycles in and Dinobot was ready to pull his own teeth out.

Going on patrols or doing maintenance with the vermin actually wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. Rattrap was oddly silent when there was something to occupy his thoughts and his servos. The moment that distraction was removed, however, and he became a menace.

His insistent nagging was getting in Dinobots last nerve. He had a problem with everything Dinobot did weather it be how he welded seams on the ship to his fragging _lack of table manners_. Not that the vermin was one to talk.

Their only respite was when they could recharge. For now Optimus was giving them the one grace of a sleep cycle alone in their rooms, although he hinted that further punishment would lead to them sharing a room. Dinobot never thought he’d be so happy to see his too short berth every night. The silence was almost bliss.

“Hey Choppa Face I was thinkin…”

Dinobot slowly closed his optics in an attempt to dull the urge to cause the rat great violence.

“A dangerous hobby for you I’m sure,” he snarked back, setting aside the piece of sheet metal he was working on in favor for another.

“We gotta get outta this gig. I’m so tired of looking at your slagging face I can actually feel it like a physical pain.”

Dinobot gripped the metal in a too tight grip and cursed. He’d have to weld those gouges now too.

“The feeling is mutual, _Rat_ ,” he hissed.

“See my thoughts exactly! So I was thinking of ways we could get out of it, yeah? And I think I have an idea,” Rattrap said as he scooted his rolling chair closer to where Dinobot sat. Dinobot had the urge to growl at him for his closeness, but when he saw the genuine eagerness in the Rats optics he held back.

“Oh?…And what do you purpose?” He doubted that any idea of Rattraps would actually be any good, but he was desperate at this point and willing to at least listen before he told Rattrap he was an idiot.

“Okay so here’s the deal,” he said, getting closer and shielding his mouth from the view of one of the bridge cameras. “Boss wants us ta get along right?”

Dinobot rolled his optics.

“Yes, last I checked that was the point of this whole endeavor.”

Rattraps optics shone with mirth.

“Yeah well how about we give him what he wants eh?”

Dinobot blinked and stared at Rattrap for a long moment.

“Give him what he wants?” Dinobot repeated, skeptical already.

“Yeah! We learn to ‘get along’ and he’ll get off our backs!” he said, adding the quotes with his servos for emphasis.

“I still don’t think I follow,” Dinobot sighed, rubbing his optics with one of his thumbs and a forefinger. This rat was exhausting.

Rattrap scoffed and came even closer, making sure to gesture animatedly with his hands.

“We fake it! We grin and bear it for however long and once we’re off his radar we can go back to ignoring each other! You and I both know we ain’t never gonna get along the _normal_ way. So if we pretend…” he said, drawing out his final word and gesturing for Dinobot to finish.

“Hmm…pretend long enough and he’ll believe it?” Dinobot said and Rattrap made an affirmative noise.

It wasn’t a bad idea. It wasn’t a good idea either but honestly Dinobot hadn’t thought of anything better other than premeditated murder. They could honestly just wait it out and see, but Dinobot could tell that this little experiment wasn’t going as Optimus had planned. Rattrap and Dinobot more or less passively ignoring each other instead of trying to resolve anything and that seemed to disappoint Optimus. Dinobot feared he’d continue this torture until he saw some kind of improvement. With that result looking far off perhaps Rattraps idea wasn’t as ridiculous as it sounded.

“Say I agree to this nonsense. Then what?”

“Well,” Rattrap scratched at the tufts of fur that adored his chest plate, “If we wanna convince him, we gotta act different around him. More buddy buddy and slag. We just convince him we’re friends and I’m sure he’ll catch on! I know you don’t got many friends, so I’ll lead. You just gotta keep your temper in check and I’ll handle the rest!”

“My temper is always ‘in check’!” Dinobot snarled, reveling in the squeak it earned him from the smaller Maximal.

“Okay okay, geez! Whatever, look! All I’m saying is we gotta play it cool and we can go back to hating each other. I’ll go tell Optimus we’re really hitting it off, and then you play it up whatever he’s in the room. Got it?”

“Fine,” Dinobot hissed. He wasn’t very confident this would work, but he supposed it was worth a try. If he could keep his calm and ficus his rage during the heat of battle then he could certainly pretend he didn’t hate Rattrap for a few cycles.

As Rattrap left him to go inform Optimus of their new found ‘friendship’ Dinobot relished in the silence while he had the chance. A solitary animal by nature, he wasn’t taking the constant companionship well. He always had to be on guard when the others were around and it was slowly wearing him down. No matter the assurances the others and Optimus made, he was still an enemy behind their lines. A Predicon by design and only a Maximal by choice, they all surely knew what threat he posed.

And he in turn knew what threat _they_ posed to _him_. Any moment they could unanimously decide he was no longer worth the trouble. Though he never doubted his ability to defend himself, an attack from all of them would unlikely see him leaving the encounter alive. It was a sobering thought. That the mechs whom he felt closest to were still very much a threat.

Unlike most battles he didn’t find himself looking forward to that one.

Lost in thought for what felt like only minutes, Dinobots sharp audials picked up tiny peds. Looking over to see Rattrap enter the room, Dinobot was suddenly on edge by the expression the rat wore on his face.

“What?” he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. He’d never seen that expression on Rattrap before.

“I..uh…” Rattrap rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to be looking everywhere except for Dinobots optics. “I think I fragged up.”

“What?” Dinobot said, suddenly alarmed. “What do you mean?”

“Um…geez…how do I put this?”

“Spit it out vermin!”

Rattrap flinched at his volume, and Dinobot swore he saw color come to the rats face.

“So I was tellin’ Boss Bot about us getting along yeah?”

Softly growling, Dinobot leaned forward to loom over the smaller rat.

“Yes, and?”

“And I uh…well you know Optimus! He assumes things sometimes cause he thinks he knows everything! It wasn’t my fault okay? He just assumed and I panicked and agreed, and--”

“You what?” He roared, impatient at the best of times but the unease in Rattraps field was making him nervous.

“I told Optimus we are dating!” The rat squeaked, his fur bristling and yet he somehow looked so small.

Dinobot felt all of the anger rush out of his body leaving him with only a cold numbness.

That lasted all of about four clicks before the fury rushed back ten-fold.

“You WHAT? Vermin how in Primus’ name did you come to _that_ conclusion? You only said we needed to ‘get along’! That is a far cry from the bare minimum!”

“I know, I know!” Rattrap wailed, his cheeks glowing a bright blue in the dim light of the bridge.

“I told ya, it was an accident! I told Optimus we were getting along and I guess I made some hints I wasn’t aware of? Next thing I knew he asked if we were doinking and I panicked.”

Snarling, Dinobot stood abruptly and started Rattrap into backing up a few paces. That was probably a good thing because Dinobot was nearly about to throttle him.

“You’re in espionage, how did you manage to frag up that badly?”

Rattrap fidgeted with his fingers as he spoke.

“Look I ain’t proud of it but it is what it is! Optimus got all perky and excited, and I was sure if I agreed to what he said he’d let us off the hook!”

“I don’t care if he relieves us from bridge duty for the rest of our lives! You must go back to him and deny this,” Dinobot said, rounding his chair to come up on Rattrap. Part of his reveled in backing the startled Rat into a corner. He looked so small and vulnerable. It triggered his embedded desire to rip and tear, and the added rage wasn’t helping. He was shaking with the effort needed to not rip the poor Maximal to pieces.

“I-I cant!” Rattrap’s venting picked up as he pressed himself tightly to the wall, craning his neck up to shakily look Dinobot in the eye. “If I tell him I lied now, we’ll never get to use this trick! He’ll never believe me again as we’ll be forced to work together forever just so Optimus can prove a point! Look i-it might not be so bad…all we gotta do is convince him we’re into each other and maybe he’ll leave us alone twice as fast!”

As if coming to a realization, Rattrap stood up straighter and spoke louder despite the real threat of a furious Pred looming over him.

“We just have to play it up once or twice and boom! And _nothing_ makes people want to leave you alone faster than PDA. We pretend we’re head over peds and I bet this’ll all blow over by tomorrow!”

Dinobot took multiple vents to steady himself. How could Primus, in all his wisdom and glory, manage to create a creature that was so slagging stupid?”You seem to forget the part where you told Optimus Primal that you and I were _interfacing_ ,” he hissed through his denta. “How are we going to play up _that_?”

The color returned to Rattraps cheeks, and the Maximal rolled his optics while he jabbed a finger up toward Dinobots chest.

“It ain’t like we gotta frag in front of everybody! Have you ever even _been_ in a relationship? We just gotta…you know…like touch each other! PDA and flirty words. They don’t have to mean slag, and the plan still stands. It’s _pretend_ alright? And if you don’t think you could handle it then you’re more then welcome to tell Boss Bot I lied because we’re two grown mechs that cant get over our own hangups long enough to work our damn jobs!”

Rattrap….had a point. It would be humiliating to admit the lie now. His pride boiled at the very idea of giving up so easily. Yes he wanted to be rid of the Rats company, and yes he knew it was immature to wish it so badly without any attempt to make the situation more tolerable. Rattrap just brought out these feelings in him. He’d never acted like this when he was a Predicon! There was just something about Rattrap that got on his nerves, that made him fixate on the rats presence and made him wish to do petty things just to ruffle the Maximals fur.

“Now are ya with me? Or are you gonna tap out as admit you don’t know how to play nice?” Rattrap dared, holding out his shaking servos in an attempt to bind their new ridiculous pact.

“...Fine!” he hissed, grabbing the mammals small servo in his. “But I swear if this fails I will decorate the walls with your energon.”

“That’s fair,” Rattrap squeaked, and their deal was struck.

The first hurdle came only minutes later when Optimus came into the bridge to investigate their claim. Dinobot and Rattrap had minimal time to work out the details so they could get their story straight, but they managed to settle on some details.

The story went that they had harbored feelings for each other all along, and that those feelings manifested themselves as petty remarks and failed attempts at getting each others attention. It seemed believable enough, but despite the positive response from Optimus at hearing this, Dinobot still had this nagging feeling that their leader still had his doubts.

There was just something about how he looked between them that just told him this, and a little spark of fear made him act. An arm coming to rest around Rattraps waist seemed like it was appropriate, and despite the tenseness he felt under his claws Dinobot was impressed that Rattrap managed not to flinch.

That got the bosses attention. His optics flicked right to where their metal came into contact and registered a look of surprise. The gesture hit home when Rattrap leaned into the hold, seeming perfectly at ease under a beasts claws.

Dinobot was impressed.

And it seemed that so was Optimus. There was an odd look in his optic as he left, but it didn’t look like a bad look. Dinobot was going to consider it a victory.

As soon as their leader was gone Rattrap jerked out of Dinobots hold.

“What the _slag_ was that?” He huffed, having the gall to look offended.

Dinobot rolled his optics and took his seat with the intent to get back to work.

“Acting, vermin. You said this was what you wanted, is it not?”

Huffing and grumbling, Rattrap took his seat as well.

“Yeah…I guess so…good job I guess.”

Dinobot rose his helm a little higher as he said, “Thank you,” and resumed his welding.

* * *

Primus above this was awkward.

Rattrap chittered his teeth anxiously as he side eyed the youngest Maximal.

“Did you really just ask me that kid?”

Cheetor shrugged, laughing and giving Rattrap a shove.

“I’m just curious! Can you blame me?”

“Yes actually. Who the frag just comes out and asks about a mechs love-life eh? Have some class!”

Thankfully for the mortified rat Cheetor seemed to get the hint and dropped it.

Word of his and Dinobots newfound ‘love’ had spread to the other Maximals immediately. Rattrap was actually kind of surprised that Optimus had spread it around so easily. You think you can trust a guy and then he goes yammering to every mech he knows that hes interfacing with a pred.

Not that he actually _was_ , but no one actually knew that. After their plan had been concocted both he and Dinobot had been doing their best to keep up the act. It was exhausting but Rattrap couldn’t deny the results. Only a few cycles in and Optimus had already lessened how often they had to check in. He claimed it was to give them more ‘private time’ and despite how horrified it had made him he was still thankful for the reprieve.

Convincing the others had actually been the easy part. The hard part was trying to pretend that he wasn’t ready to throttle Dinobot with his own tail every 10 clicks.

It had started with that hip touch, then it evolved into more touches. More words were exchanged and they became more ridiculous as time went on. Just like everything else in their relationship, this pretending thing was becoming a contest to see who could make the other cave. Admittedly it wasn’t good for their plan, but watching each other squirm and blush was making this ordeal bearable.

Rattrap was the master of cheesy one-liners and pickups and he’d unleashed his whole arsenal on Dinobot.

_Are you stepping on my accelerator? Cause you're definitely revving my engine._

_You can unzip my files anytime!_

_That aft must be critical data because I wanna back it up._

And the list went on. Rattrap literally had thousands and each one made Dinobots denta almost snap from the pressure of his jaw. It was hilarious and Rattrap chuckled himself to recharge every night.

But Rattrap had severely underestimated Dinobots power. The mech could quote Shakespeare for frags sake. _Shakespeare!_ He couldn’t compete with that slag! The moment that Dinobot knew that comparing Rattrap to a summers day made his entire system shut down in mortification, he dug that the wound until it bled. Every chance he got to get Rattrap back for his flirty touches he would return it 10 fold with romantic quotes from across generations! Rattrap would often have to leave the room to calm his raging spark and will the color away from his cheeks.

The mech was good. He’d give him that.

“Oi! Lizard Lips mind giving me a hand with these?” He called, struggling to lift the large metal poles that needed to be moved from a destroyed part of the hanger to a new storage room. It was basically glorified maid duty and it was boring as slag, but needed to be done. It was going fast with the himself, Dinobot and Cheetor, but manual labor was at the bottom of Rattraps list of desires and he wanted to be done as soon as possible.

“As you wish,” Dinobot hissed and dropped his own pallet.

Expecting the stinking pred to actually do something useful, Rattrap did his best to offer the heavy pipes so that at least Dinobot could take a decent amount. What he didn’t expect was for Dinobot to easily take them all from his servos.

“Wha? What gives?” He said, balking at the sudden chivalry.

“Giving you a hand?” Dinobot said as he shifted the heavy pipes like they were nothing under one arm, and snatched Rattraps hand with his free one. “Isn’t it obvious _Darling_?”

Rattrap bristled and felt his face burn as Cheetor erupted with laughter behind them.

“That _wasn’t what I meant_ ,” Rattrap hissed back but refused the urge to jerk his hand away. It was an affectionate gesture. Couples did this sort of thing and he knew it, but did Dinobot have to lay it on so thick? He was messing with him wasn’t he?

“Go set those in the storage room, _Babe_ ,” Rattrap shot back and felt a thrill of triumph as Dinobots pupils slit. “I’ll keep going on in here.”

As their servos parted Rattrap gave Dinobots a squeeze, just to watch the mech squirm. Thats what he got for pulling a stunt like that! And he watched as the pred all but ripped through the doorway to leave the hanger.

“Wow you two need to get a room!” Cheetor said, still giggling.

“Yer too young! Couple do that slag all the time so get used to it!” He said, busying himself with gathering more materials and organizing them to make transport easier.

As he and Cheetor worked, a roar resonated deep from down the hall, chilling and startling both Maximals into stillness.

“What was _that_?”

Rattrap sighed, setting down the box he was holding.

“That would be my mechfriend…guess I’ll go see whats got him all in a tizzy. Stay here alright?” Rattrap said though he doubted Cheetor could hear him through his own giggling. Damn kids.

A quick investigation down the hall yielded little results, so Rattrap assumed that Dinobot had moved on. He’d probably stubbed his ped or something knowing that mech and his tendency to overreact, so Rattrap didn’t think much of it. Besides they were only pretending to be lovers. He could care less if the mech was actually uncomfortable or in pain.

“--just don’t believe a word of it.”

Rhinox’s booming voice echoed despite its gentle tone as Rattrap passed the main bridge.

“And why not? Do you honestly think Rattrap and Dinobot would make up something like that?” Boss bot now.

Curious, Rattrap quieted his footfalls and creeped up to the door to listen in.

“Rattrap? Oh definitely. I didn’t believe him at first when he told me. But Dinobot is different. He doesn’t lie often to begin with and lying about being in a relationship seems outside of his prideful code.”

“Hmm, true,” Rhinox replied although he didn’t seem convinced. “But I have been on security duty for a few cycles now. I haven’t seen much evidence supporting this claim that they re a couple.”

“Rhinox,” Optimus said chidingly.

“I’m serious! I can’t help but notice that when they’re alone they don’t do much. All they do is work.”

Rattrap felt a small chill go through his spark.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Rhinox scoffed.

“Technically yes. But it still strikes me as odd. I don’t know what the benefits would be of them lying about this but until I see some hard proof I’m going to remain skeptical.”

Rattrap retreated away from the door quickly. Slag. He knew that this was starting to be too good to be true. Hand holding and the occasional poetic remark were one thing, but ‘hard proof’ was going to be a different beast all together.

If Rhinox wasn’t convinced, then he might accidently convince Optimus to doubt as well. And Rattrap was unwilling to be caught in his own lie and admit that he’d goofed. He’d die of embarrassment first, then Dinobot would tear out his throat when Optimus decided to make due on his threat and cuff them together.

Walking quickly, Rattrap did not return to the hanger. Instead he made his way to the new storage room. Sure enough his new ‘hubby’ was grumbling and stocking shelves.

“Yo we got a problem,” he said, closing the door behind him to prevent any curious cats from listening in.

Dinobot turned and rose an optic ridge as he scoffed, “Yes. It seems a new problem has come in through my door now. My problems seem to stack up more and more these days.”

“Shut yer mouth and listen! I think they’re onto us,” Rattrap said, getting Dinobots attention.

“Why? What makes you say this?”

Good, at least he actually sounded worried. Neither of them wanted to be caught in such a ridiculous lie and Rattrap was thankful. The mortification kept Dinobot in line.

“Overhead Boss Bot talking with Rhinox. Apparently Rhinox needs ‘hard proof’ or else he’s calling bull slag. If we don’t do something he might convince Optimus too.”

Dinobot hummed, turning to give Rattrap his full attention.

“And what do you purpose, vermin? What would constitute as ‘hard proof’?”

Rattrap scratched his helm.

“Not really sure actually. I figured when you started quoting Romeo and Juliet and everyone started gagging that would be all the proof they needed,” he said, ignoring the mischievous glint in Dinobots optics.

“Indeed. It seemed to do the job for you at least.”

Rattrap growled, feeling his cheeks heat up at the memory. It was like watching a holovid. The damn Pred got on his knee and everything! He had begged Primus to strike him down then and there but his prayers went unheard.

“Well it obviously didn’t do it for them, so we gotta do something!…I have an idea but you’re not gonna like it.”

“I already hate everything about this little lie of yours. I doubt you could make it worse,” Dinobot said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rattrap bit his lower lip, eyeing the door just in case he needed to make a quick exit.

“I think we gotta kiss.”

* * *

Dinobot couldn’t believe his audials. The vermin wanted to _kiss_? And Dinobot had **_**agreed**_**?

He felt sick to his tanks, and he was uncertain as to the exact cause. In theory it should be from just the very idea of kissing Rattrap and yet Dinobot knew that wasn’t it. Truth was he wasn’t _that_ opposed to kissing the rodent. It would certainly be the proof their comrades needed to get them off their cases, and then there would be no denying their ‘relationship’. It was a practical answer that would give them results.

And yet Dinobot had this pit in his tank as he followed Rattrap down a corridor. They were both silent as they walked, as if they walked to their deaths and Dinobot couldn’t help but find all of this funny.

Here he was, a Predicon warrior, nervous and fighting at the thought of kissing a Maximal with the intent to prove to the other Maximals that he was in a relationship with said Maximal. Even though he wasn’t.

It was ridiculous and he Rattrap knew it was too, and yet they were both too stubborn and prideful to admit defeat. After all, it was just a kiss. What could happen?

“Alright I think this is a good spot,” Rattrap said with a huff. Indeed this corridor had a camera that should be right in the middle of the multitude of security monitors. If their information was correct, Rhinox should be on monitor duty and would have a clear view of them. He was the one they needed to convince after all, and just a few minutes of some lip locking should get their point across.

Easy right?

“I suppose, vermin,” Dinobot growled, feeling cornered in the small space.

Rattrap took a deep breath and turned toward him. He looked nervous. Dinobot had never really known Rattrap to be a nervous mech. Not _really_. He was pessimistic at the best of times but when all else failed his confidence usually never wavered.

Dinobot wondered if the rats hesitance was from disgust or fear.

In the end he supposed it didn’t matter. It was either this or fess up to their lies and he was in too deep now. He’d never hear the end of it if they were found out now. So as Rattrap started to speak again Dinobot decided he’d heard enough of the rats chatter.

Wanting to get this over with, he grabbed a hold of the Maximals waist and lifted him up to Dinobots height for ease and comfort. He felt so light in Dinobots claws, and emitted a high squeak as he pressed the rodent against the wall with minimal effort.

“W-What are ya doin?” Rattraps teeth clicked nervously, and although he wiggled there was no genuine attempt to escape.

“Making it _convincing_ ,” he growled lowly and pressed his lips to the rodents.

The first thing that struck him was that Rattraps teeth were just as uncomfortable to kiss as they looked. The second thing he noticed was how surprisingly soft the metal of Rattraps face was. Warm and smooth, he hummed as he felt the softness against the tip of his nose as he opened his mouth wide and hungry.

Against him Rattrap squeaked, his wiggling increasing at the assault but Dinobot didn’t let up. He knew he was rough, and he knew that shoving his glossa into Rattraps mouth this quickly was probably a bit of overkill, but he was a Predicon. He was violent, and passionate, and his kisses very much reflected that. If he was forced to endure this impromptu make-out then he was going to do it _his way_.

As their glossa slid over one another the rats wiggling ceased until he was hanging limply in Dinobots servos. Dinobots grip on him was tight, so the rodent didn’t really have to hold on.Which is why Dinobot was shocked to feel arms wrapping around his neck. They were as warm as the rodents face, and as they tightened Dinobot felt their chassis come together.

This was surprisingly….nice. How long had it been since Dinobot had even let a mech this close, let alone kissed them? And enjoyed it? Or wanted it?

As a Predicon he didn’t receive many affections and while he was perfectly fine with that, he had to admit that this was nicer than he expected. And as Rattrap reciprocated the kiss Dinobot was certain that this was actually enjoyable.

As their glossa battled, a soft grunt came from Rattrap that went straight to Dinobots spark and made it throb. So he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself it seemed, because as he growled and tilted his helm to deepen the kiss he was rewarded with another noise. And another.

They kept coming as Dinobot ravaged his mouth and they were starting to make his engines rev. Such submissive, _soft_ , noises should have been urging him to tear and render but instead they were exciting him in other ways. He had his prey cornered. Rattrap was helpless and pliable in his arms and he had no idea this wold effect him so.

Rattrap was just so responsive. Every slide of his glossa elicited a noise of some sort. Most were soft and barely notable. But some went straight to Dinobots interface array.

As he pressed their bodies closer it became increasingly clear that they should stop. Rattraps own fans he kicked on--Dinobot can both hear and feel their heat--and now that they were closer Dinobot could use his body to keep Rattrap pinned while his claws were allowed to roam. They carded through the fur on Rattraps chassis, and as one settled on the rats slim thigh Dinobots engine gave a hearty roar.

That should _definitely_ stop.

Rattrap gave a sharp gasp, and was the first to pull away from their kiss. There was nowhere for his helm to go backwards, so he turned his face instead so he could take a few desperate gulps of air to cool his systems.

“S-Slaggit Choppa Face…go easy on me here,” he panted, his words ending in a shuddering inhale as Dinobot moved in to attack the rats neck cables.

They looked so vulnerable and tempting, he couldn’t resist sinking his fangs into their soft mesh and smoothing the damage with his eager glossa. This earned him a wide opticed look and a moan that could not be mistaken for anything other that pleasured.

“W-W…We should stop,” Rattrap tried, and failed to speak without static. “I think we m-made our point, ah!”

Dinobot took a neck cable into his mouth and rumbled as he chewed on it. He suddenly couldn’t get enough of the small body against his, unable to stay still as he stimulated it. Those noises of pleasure were because of _him_. Rattraps thighs were wrapping around his waist because Rattrap was enjoying _him_.

Just that realization was enough to make his temperature spike even higher.

“Why not be thorough?” He hissed into Rattraps audial. “You want this to be convincing, yes?”

In truth he agreed that they most likely have made their point. Rhinox was very likely trowing up his lunch and avoiding the monitors altogether by this point. Anything after this would be unnecessary.

And yet he didn’t want to pull away. It was intoxicating having such a hot little body press greedily up against his own from just a few kisses. It felt good to have someone in his arms that didn’t want to kill him.

Well, probably didn’t want to kill him.

For once in his life Dinobot wanted to be selfish purely for the sake of it. He came back in to claim Rattraps mouth because he _wanted_ to. Because he wanted to feel those slim thighs clutch around his waist.

As he dug his claws into the rats thighs he groaned as he felt the metal give. So soft even there, he squeezed hard and was tempted to break their kiss just to watch the metal bulge under his servos.

He knew he was in trouble when he felt Rattraps hips give a nearly inconspicuous buck. It was barely there, but he had felt it. Rattrap _grinding_ against him.

It snapped something in him. Some long dormant horny beast that suddenly wanted to see the rat ruined erupted to the surface and made him grind his pelvis up between the rats spread legs.

Another gasp and Rattrap pulled away with more vigor this time.

“Slaggit! Dinobot I-I’m serious. We should stop,” he wheezed, his poor fans unable to circulate with Dinobot pinning him so thoroughly.

“We _should_ ,” He agreed but gave another buck anyway, enjoying how just a little effort made Rattrap bounce against the wall.

“Any yet I don’t want to,” Dinobot admitted. “I’m sure you don’t want to either.”

Rattrap turned to face him and to Dinobot he looked brilliant. His cheeks flamed with energon just under the surface and his optics matched with a bright and needy shine. Dinobot wasn’t even put off by the light line of drool rolling down the mechs chin. In anything he had a desire to lick it away.

“Look I…I know it’s been a while but I usually don’t go boning every Pred that gives me a kiss,” he said, somehow managing to look defiant even as Dinobots servos move to cup his aft.

“I do not doubt it vermin…but you cannot deny that this situation is…getting a bit heated.”

Rattrap searched his optics for a moment. He looked like he was searching for something. Dinobot didn’t know what he was going to find honestly. Even he didn’t know what he was feeling right now.

“What are you asking me Choppa Face?”

Dinobot licked his lips and gave another firm roll of his hips. This time he went slow, making sure to savor every moment of Rattraps face.

“I think you very well know…But don’t misunderstand. This does not change my perception of you. As you said, it has been a while.”

Rattrap dug his fingers into Dinobots shoulders, clenching his optics shut as he continued to roll his hips in a way that he was sure was pleasuring them both through their paneling.

“So you wanna frag eh? After just a kiss? This w-was supposed to be a trick remember? I-It aint real?”

Dinobot chuckled, coming in to bite and lick at the other side of Rattraps neck, making sure to leave marks that would match the other side.

“No it isn’t. We can go back to hating each other once Optimus is convinced we can get along. If we ease a little tension along the way, wouldn’t that just be a bonus?”

This time it was Rattraps turn to laugh.

“Slag I didn’t know you had this in ya. Color me impressed,” Rattrap said and much to Dinobots surprise he began to grind his hips as well. The counter friction against his array made him see stars.

“I am not above casual interface, vermin. You still irritate me, and infuriate me for getting us into the ridiculous charade. But feeling you against me is….” he paused to inhale a musky spot on the rats neck, “addictive.”

Rattrap shuddered and inhaled sharply.

“...o-okay I’ll tell ya what,” Rattrap panted and Dinobot grunted in acknowledgment as he chewed on a thick neck cable. “I let you frag me, we don’t think of the consequences until later, and we b-both agree that we don’t like each other. We’re just horny?”

Dinobots spark hammered in his chassis.

“Yess,” he hissed, and both of them moaned as their panels snapped open.

Feeling hot moist heat against him nearly made Dinobot go feral, and as his spike extended he intentionally rutted it against the underside of Rattraps valve. It earned him an eager mewl, and despite the risks he knew were involved he lined himself up at the entrance to Rattraps valve.

Hungry for him though he was, he didn’t just shove in. He knew better. Rattraps narrow waist made for a tight fit as he rubbed the head against his folds, easing in only a little then slipping back out. His spike was average for someone of his size, but he was three times Rattraps size. As much as he wanted to shove into the smaller mech and watch him writhe on it, another much larger part of him wanted the rat to enjoy it.

Mostly for pride reasons, but also because he had a feeling that watching Rattrap overload on his spike was going to be a sight to see.

Rattrap arched and cursed as Dinobot finally felt confident enough to ease his head in and keep it there. They groaned in unison as Dinobot rolled his his, adding just enough pressure so that he inched his way into the smaller mech.

It felt like glorious torture going this slow, but he was rewarded with Rattraps clinging servos and desperate cries. When he finally hit home and their pelvises were flush, he ground his denta together.

“Slagging…you’re so small,” he hissed and gave an impatient buck of his hips.

Another yelp from Rattrap and it was all over for Dinobot. He couldn’t take it anymore and began to thrust in earnest. He didn’t care if he ended up hurting the mammal just a little, and besides judging by the desperate squeaking he was wringing out of Rattrap he was sure that it was good for him too.

He should feel disgusted by shamelessly rutting in a random corridor. There was no privacy, and he had a small bout of self consciousness when he remembered that had originally _wanted_ to be seen and that they were in full view of a camera. They were a moaning, grunting mess, and just the sound of Rattraps too tight valve alone would be enough to make any mech blush.

They were hungrily fragging and he was _living for it_.

Rattrap suddenly clenched his legs around his waist tighter. Rattraps body had snapped taut, and with a sudden curse it was obvious that he was overloading. A swell of pride made him thrust harder, and faster, riding Rattrap through it. It was both arousing and humbling to know he had made Rattrap overload so quickly.

As Rattrap loosened his grip on Dinobot, his body became limp and pliant as Dinobot rammed into him and Dinobot kept his optics on him to soak up every moment of it. Rattrap felt his pleasure so fully, and without hesitance. He was getting fragged up a wall like a common buy-mech and he was loving it. There was something so sexy about it, and that was Dinobots last thought before his processor whited out from overload.

Dinobot thrust in deep, shoving his transfluid as far up inside Rattrap as it could completely for the disgusting satisfaction of it, and rode out his own overload with a few deep and brutal thrusts before slowly coming to a stop.

The corridor was blazing from their combined heat, and both of them panted open mouthed in an attempt to help their fans cool down their bodies. Dinobot felt like he was about to short circuit but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They both stood there, panting, Rattrap limp as a dead mech and Dinobot only holding them up by leaning both of their weight into the wall.

And there they stayed for a good while, letting their metal cool and their systems cease their warnings.

Rattrap was the first to break the silence.

“Frag…I really needed that.”

That sentence was so absurd and just so obviously _Rattrap_ that it made Dinobot snort in amusement.

“Yes. I believe I did too,” he said and finally eased out of the Maximal. He closed his paneling quickly--now very aware of that camera--and stayed in front of Rattrap closely so as to shield him from the cameras view as well. It was very likely that the rat had forgotten about it altogether and--high off good hormones--Dinobot felt like being courteous and shielding Rattraps modesty.

Standing there should have felt awkward. But as he watched this calm look cross Rattraps face--still flushed from their rough interface--he couldn’t feel anything other than contentment.

 ** **“Dinobot and Rattrap, please come to the bridge at your earliest convenience,”**** above them the intercom kicked on, scaring the slag out of them both.

“What do ya think thats about?” Rattrap mumbled, closing his paneling, and Dinobot felt a surge of hunger knowing Rattrap was likely going to be walking around with transfluid still deep inside him.

It was shameless and uncomfortably arousing.

“Considering we just fragged in front of one of the cameras…it could be a scolding.”

Rattraps optics widened and they shot to the camera before he covered his optics in embarrassment.

“Oh slaggit…I can’t believe I….I completely forgot,” Rattrap said and Dinobot chuckled at his mortification.

“Come Rattrap. Let’s see if Rhinox was actually able to keep his lunch.”

That earned him a chuckle and he returned it with an awkward smile. This was the most comfortable he’s been in Rattraps presence in weeks. All it took was fragging the rodents processor out.

Who knew?

Optimus Primal was waiting for them alone on the bridge. Dinobot had half expected the entire crew and was thankful for that not being the case. But as they stood there in front of their leader with Dinobots transfluid _still warm_ inside of Rattrap he couldn’t help but feel a childish naughtiness. Whether their Dear Leader was aware of their interfacing or not, it was still a strangely thrilling secret. One glace at Rattrap proved he must have been thinking something similar. When their optics met they shared a small smile.

One that didn’t go unnoticed by Optimus.

“Rattrap. Dinobot,” he greeted them individually. “In light of uh…recent events I have decided I’ve tortured you two enough. It seems that I was wrong about you two, and I’m suspending your punishment. But keep up the good behavior! I don’t want to have to be breaking up any fights for a while, alright?” Optimus said sternly, but Dinobot could swear that Optimus is having trouble looking him in the optic.

“Ya got it Boss Bot!” Rattrap saluted lazily, and Dinobot nodded in affirmation before Optimus dismissed them both.

As the door closed they stood there for a long moment before Dinobot said, “He saw us didn’t he?”

Rattrap snorted, “Obviously. Mech couldn’t even look me in the optic! Guess it did work…”

“Indeed…” Dinobot trailed off and and odd air settled around them. They’d succeeded. Their leader would leave them alone and they could go back to infuriating each other. Back to being at each others throats and only ever touching each other during fits of violence. Right?

“Hey Dinobot?”

“Yes?” He replied quickly.

“You uh…wanna grab a bite to eat?”

An odd fluttering in Dinobots chassis made him pause. It was strangely pleasant. Like when he had found out how warm Rattraps face was.

“...Sure. Why not.”

As they walked side by side Dinobot could tell the air around them had changed. He wasn’t sure what it was quite yet, but it was warm and delicate, and he didn’t dare break it just yet.

“We gonna go back to bein’ afts to each other after this?”

“Hmm…perhaps we simply need to…let this settle. For now I’m tired of putting up a farce. How about we relax for once?” He replied and it earned him a balk.

“You? Relax? Damn where’s my Dinobot? Ya didn’t hurt him did ya?”

Dinobot snorted, opening the door to the communal eating area and holding it open for Rattrap to enter first.

“Oh I assure he’s alive and well…and very tired. Don’t read into this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rattrap said with a bounce in his step as Dinobot followed behind him.

Perhaps a game of pretend hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
